The following background description art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the present disclosure. Some such contributions disclosed herein may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions encompassed by the present disclosure the invention will be apparent from their context.
Frequency converters are used to change frequency and magnitude of electricity supplied to a load. Frequency converters are being used for example in alternating current (AC) motor drives. In exemplary operation, a frequency converter receives AC current from an electrical power supply and converts the frequency of the received AC current to another frequency after which the AC current is supplied to an AC electric motor. Also further parameters, for example, a voltage level of the received AC current may be changed. The AC motors are used in various applications including for example fans and pumps. In many applications the use of frequency converters may provide significant energy savings compared to supplying electrical power having a constant frequency.
A local user of a frequency converter, e.g. maintenance staff or a customer, may start a local connection between the frequency converter and a mobile device or computer via a wireless connection, such as Bluetooth connection, Bluetooth low energy connection or WiFi connection. This means that the local user needs to establish a wireless link between the frequency converter and the mobile device and go through an authentication process before frequency converter status information is readable on the mobile device. This may take quite a long time, especially if the status of a large number of frequency converters is to be checked.